


ready

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia Stilinski Memories, F/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Season/Series 03, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>”You just don't believe. Mom would have believed me.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ready

**Author's Note:**

> Written for August Rush Day 8 at 1_million_words on LJ.

_”You just don't believe. Mom would have believed me.”_

Stiles’ words echoed in John’s head the whole way to the school. The sharp tang of hurt rolled off Stiles and hit the Sheriff in the dead center of his chest, just as painful as a bullet.

Claudia would have believed Stiles, would have at least been patient and listened to everything he had to say before snapping. No, she wouldn’t have snapped. When it came to Stiles Claudia had the patience of a saint.

John thought back to when Stiles was born and how Claudia would whisper things he didn’t understand in Polish against Stiles’ skin. Sealed each murmur with a kiss like a blessing. When her mother came to visit and meet Stiles she did the same thing and together they’d watch over him while they spoke the words, in a language John never wanted to learn until then. 

In bed one night John asked her what she was saying during those quiet moments. She was quiet and so still that he was sure she’d fallen asleep. 

“You would fight with steel and fire to protect him from all the bad you see, I know that,” she finally said softly, barely above a whisper in the dark of their bedroom. “The words I speak are my protection for him, against everything you can’t.”  
 John never asked her what she meant and now he knew why.

Standing in front of Miss Blake, or what called itself Miss Blake, he realized he wasn’t ready.

And now it was too late.


End file.
